


Piper’s Shopping List

by Scribblesinink (Scribbler)



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-10
Updated: 2001-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:19:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribbler/pseuds/Scribblesinink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piper prepares a shopping list at the most inopportune of moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piper’s Shopping List

_ Eggs! _

Piper's eyes flew open. She had forgotten to buy eggs! And she had intended to make pancakes for breakfast tomorrow. Her chest heaved when she let out a disappointed sigh.

"Something wrong?" Leo's voice sounded muffled from beneath the blanket. He raised his head a bit so cold air wafted across her chest. Piper looked down at him. She could barely make out his expression in the shadows of the blanket but he appeared concerned. She shook her head.

"No, everything's fine. Please continue."

Leo lowered his head and continued the trail of small kisses up her stomach until he reached her right breast and took the nipple in his mouth. Piper gasped. She gave in to the sensations Leo's mouth caused and for a while allowed it to distract her from the bungled breakfast. Soon, however, her thoughts were drifting again.

If she had to go to the store for eggs, she should buy sugar too. And toilet paper. And laundry detergent.

With a start Piper realized that she was doing it again: preparing a shopping list while Leo was making love to her! She flushed with guilt. But she couldn't help it. She loved Leo to death and would never trade him in; yet, sometimes she wished he wasn't so damn predictable. They weren't even married yet and already their lovemaking followed a set routine. And it wasn't just Leo being so stodgy. It was her too. Piper envied her sisters. Prue who always seemed to know what she wanted, and Phoebe, who never shied away from trying out new things.

She would bet that Phoebe had never been bored when Cole—

_Stop it right there,_ Piper firmly told herself. Cole Turner had turned out to be a deceitful demon and the thought of him and Phoebe— _Ewww!_ Besides, she had no business thinking about her sister's love life when Leo was trying so damn hard to make theirs work.

Still, she longed for him to do something unexpected. Something different, or naughty.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Leo asked. He raised his head again and shifted upward. His face was red and it added to Piper's guilt. It wasn't his fault; he tried hard enough. She could not blame Leo for being such an unimaginative lover. He had grown up years before the sexual revolutions of the '60's and '70's. What did he know?

"Yes, I'm fine," she lied. He bent his head and started nibbling on her collarbone. Piper closed her eyes. She couldn't keep doing this, pretending, living a lie. She raised her hands.

As soon as Leo froze to immobility, Piper knew she had made a mistake. His weight was heavy on her and she had trouble breathing. Worse, she couldn't move an inch. With a wry chuckle, she waggled her fingers and Leo continued laying a path of wet kisses along her throat without missing a beat.

o0o

A short while later Piper rested in Leo's arms. Her back was against his chest, as he lay spooned up behind her. He was dozing, satisfied and half-asleep in the afterglow. Piper didn't know such peace. In the end, she had paid tribute to Meg Ryan and faked an orgasm, but it had left her even more frustrated with the situation. Things had been so good between them, in the beginning, when they were discovering each other's bodies and sex was exciting. How could she get the fire back into their love life?

Her thoughts returned to the moment that she had frozen Leo. The glimmer of an idea sprung up in the depths of her mind. Would she dare? A slow smile began to play around her lips; the mere thought was more arousing than all of Leo's earlier attempts to kindle her passion.

She writhed out of his arms.

"Pip—" he began, and she froze him.

Piper rolled from the bed and stared down at her immobile lover. His eyes were open and staring up at her, unseeing. His mouth had puckered to make a 'p' sound and was stuck in that position. Piper chuckled. It looked cute. She couldn't help herself: she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Slowly, Piper began to pull down the blankets, caressing Leo's chest while she did so. Inch by inch, she revealed his naked body to her eyes. Leo had taken good care of himself and she liked what she saw, until the blankets slid from his groin. "Now _that_ won't do," Piper muttered.

She tapped her lower lip with her finger, thinking. It had been child's play to unfreeze the Zotar's head when he hung mid-air in their living room. She could do that again. The spark of thought grew into a full-blown idea and Piper started rummaging around in her drawers. Finally she found what she was looking for. Several colorful silk scarves lay neatly folded in a drawer and she pulled them out.

The smooth material felt soft to her fingertips and as she unfolded the scarves she allowed their silken lengths to caress her body. A shiver ran through her. Whether it was from the featherlight touch to her skin, or from delight at the thought of what she was about to do, she wasn't sure. It didn't matter. It felt good.

Piper walked back to the bed and climbed up to sit on her knees. She unfroze Leo's right leg, gently straightened it, and tied a scarf with purple flowers around his ankle. The other end of the scarf she wrapped around the leg of the bed before she did the same thing with his left foot. Two more scarves served to secure the Whitelighter's hands near the top of the bed. She had to stretch the thin material to reach down far enough but at last she was satisfied that Leo was bound tight.

Piper sat back up and gazed down at the spread-eagled body on her bed. Her breathing was shallow and quick. Heat was spreading through her lower body: a sensation that was familiar yet had been missing for a long time. Too long. She ran her hands up the length of her body and cupped her breasts to toy with the nipples until they stood up straight and hard.

Hard. The word reminded her of something else she needed to see to, if her plan was to work.

With a chuckle Piper shifted until she sat beside Leo's body. What she was about to do demanded some delicate magic. With a tiny flicker of her right hand, she unfroze Leo's flaccid penis. She took it in her hand and rubbed lightly. Much to her satisfaction, the organ responded with a small twitch. Good. Despite the fact that its owner's synapses were out of order, little Leo didn't need any instructions. It knew what to do all by itself.

Piper pushed her hair out of the way and bent further forward until she could take Leo's cock in her mouth. It hardened immediately. She licked, sucked, nibbled and stroked until the organ was throbbing and pulsating.

She swung one leg across Leo's body so she could lower herself onto his hips and impale her body onto the now rock-hard penis. Once she straddled him, she began moving back and forth, slow at first, but faster as she got caught up in the thralls of passion. Tiny whimpers escaped her lips and her head fell back when she reached the brink of orgasm.

Suddenly she stopped moving. She had forgotten something. Leo! With a laugh, she unfroze the rest of him.

As soon as he came to, Leo's eyes flew open wide. "Piper!" he cried. "What—" He struggled to sit up, only to find that he was tied securely to the bed. "What are you doing? What's going on?" His face turned crimson and he tugged on the bonds. Piper grinned down at him. She was sure he couldn't get loose until she allowed it.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she panted. She began to rock back and forth again in earnest. Moans emitted from deep in her throat and within moments Leo echoed them. The moans built into a crescendo and Piper and Leo came at the same time, fast and furious, in a world-shattering orgasm. As it should be, Piper thought when consciousness returned and she found herself slumped across Leo's chest. Before she fell asleep, she made a few additions to her mental shopping list: a four poster bed and a pair of handcuffs.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Don't blame me, blame the writers! It was them that had Leo tell Piper: "If you want to freeze me in bed for your own personal pleasure, that's fine." (Blinded by the Whitelighter) Ever since I heard that line, I've been wondering what he could have meant…


End file.
